Kate Beckett's Love
by Louey7
Summary: Castle is gone for a week. Beckett realizes life without him. 6 chapters, Casckett fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: =Not a one-shot= First attempt at multi-chapter, casckett fluffiness. **

**Always love reviews, etc. Thinking about 2-5+ chapters, who knows though **

Kate Beckett's love

Chapter one:

Beckett was staring into nothingness on her computer screen, just waiting for Castle to walk in the precinct any minute now. The past 2 weeks had been utterly boring, due to Castle not being there due to his vacation to the Hamptons. She was invited but of course didn't go.

The team had just wrapped up a case involving a serial killer. It took them much longer than usual due to not having any of 'Castle's-insane-theories' that somehow work out. The team as a whole may have even noticed things were somehow hard without him.

Beckett's head raised as if she was suddenly woken up she heard Castle's voice, "Good morning Detective Kate Beckett." She swiftly gathered he thought's saying, "morning, Castle. How was your trip?"

"Oh the usual, extremely awesome!"

"Mmm, well good…" Beckett was biting her lip now.

"So did I miss anything important?"

"Just a serial killer that took a whole week to find."

"I leave at the best times…" Castle said with clear sarcasm. "Where's everyone else?"

"Not in yet I guess."

The day continued with boringness until about midday when Castle had invited Beckett to an after-work dinner, with Alexis and him. She had accepted to go. She had thought, _of course I'll go, mainly for the money! Ohh…. Who am I kidding I want to be with him… him, Castle… Rick…_

Castle was very excited that she decided to go, and surprised.

Beckett had put on something nice, to go… Possibly to impress Castle, she was thinking. Castle didn't need to be impressed by her clothes, though; he thought she was always beautiful.

Beckett made it over to a very and nice and overpriced restaurant. She and Castle talked more about the serial case. How he used a knife to cut off all fingers of the 5 victims. Castle was fascinated with how open Beckett was being. The food was delicious, and just after Castle ordered dessert, he said, "Hey Beckett we were gonna watch a movie after this if you want to come and join us… And of course you don't have to." Beckett sighed, and after a little while agreeing to watch the movie with him.

Beckett arrived at Castle's place, when he let her in, Alexis interrupted with, "Dad! Can I go to Teresa's house tonight! Oh yeah the movie, d'oh!" Castle replied with, "of course you can go sweetie" With that he kissed her goodbye, and then properly greeted Beckett.

Beckett came in to find a pile of about 15 movies, Castle had picked them out, for them to decide which one to watch, later. They both picked out a movie, then Castle put it in. He sat on the chair, while Beckett was on the couch. Beckett felt sad so she, stupid and unthinkingly let him sit on the opposite end of the couch. To her surprise, he didn't make any moves on her like she had expected after realizing what she offered. Castle had to think calmly and stay off her and just pay attention to the movie… Oh yeah the movie! He totally forgot about the movie until 5 minutes after sitting on the couch. When Castle reached for the remotes, Beckett stopped him. Castle's mind was racing with "what the's."

_Beckett's point of view:_

Wow, him surrendering to me, me moving over to him, wanting to get close, why were things not _this_ clear before? I mean, I liked him and all, but not this much

_Castle's point of view:_

Kate, wow, lying over me, what could be better? Thinking of all of his girl friends… Nothing I lover her, a lot, why couldn't I admit it like this before, though? What does she feel, I wonder if she loves me, too?

As if Beckett was reading his thoughts, in fact, oddly she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Then, she took the remote and pressed play, then went back into him. Beckett stated she was uncomfortable, or more, made an excuse, just to get in Castle's lap. She was lying on Castle now, finally with warmth and comfort. She had started to realize she really loved him.

Castle missing during the case reminded her of the non-life she had before he went to join the team. She had noticed castle was asleep, and placed a soft kiss on him lips, then his cheek. She was cuddled with Castle, what else could be better, she thought. She totally forgot about the movie that was like half an hour in now. Then she fell asleep all cuddled up in Castle. Life was awesome with him.

**A/N: Bit short and.. Well that's all… for now! Hope to keep updates as fast as possible. If I ever get caught behind, sorry! Also, not sure on story name, will keep it for now but may change, let me know, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's next chapter, enjoy… And reviews always lovely **

**Previously: Castle went on trip, Beckett realized what life without Castle was, they dinner and a movie Beckett fell asleep in Castle's lap**

Beckett suddenly was woken up, by an alarm, one sounding exactly like her alarm. She then noticed she was not nearly as comfortable as she was when she fell asleep. Then she realized, she was hugging a pillow, not Castle, she was in her bed, not on Castle's couch, and it _was_ her alarm. She breathed, "Damn," Then more loudly whispered, to herself, "why the hell can't things amazing be real!" She then got out of bed and sadly heading in to work, without Castle, all alone. Not 'til in her shower she realized, Castle is going on the trip, but only for two nights. She thought, _I would love to go, and I do love him like in that most memorable (and best) dream of my life. But, how to ask him if I can still go. _She felt no confidence inside of her. She also had some sudden-realization of, loving Castle and how life was _really_ awful without him, or her "non-life". She did love him, but not to an extreme of going on vacation with him. After all this, she went into deep thought again, _how do I get to go with him, what will he _think_, that dream, to I tell him, what will he think. Does he truly love me like he did in the dream? Then, thinking back to getting shot, and him saying that he loves her. She thought was in the heat of the moment though. All I have now is hope… _Beckett then realized she was in the shower for over 30 minutes, then rushed to get ready to go to work. The place where she still had a chance of getting to go with him to the Hamptons, she wanted to rush to get there but then, wondered how to ask him to go, again.

Beckett went into the precinct, frowning when she hadn't seen Castle. She then thought back to the dream. She then heard Castle coming up with 2 coffees, saying, "Good morning detective Kate Beckett." She stupidly replied exactly as she did in the dream, "Morning, how was the-.." Gathering he thoughts she continued, "Err, hi!" Castle looked at her very oddly, what was the "how was the" about? Beckett then fiddled with her fingers, staring at Castle, motionless, until she broke eye contact.

There were surprisingly no murders, so they had nothing but desk work to do. Around lunch time, Castle brought up the Hamptons again. Beckett felt no confidence starting, slightly stuttering, "Ric- Err, Castle…" She thought how fail she was being, "I w-was wondering, well" She stopped and couldn't continue. Castle interrupted her thought, saying, "Beckett are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.."

"Okay then…"

"So what do you do at the Hamptons anyway?" She asked, wanting to ask to go as well, but again couldn't.

"We, well, a bit of everything I guess. Cards, games, eat, swim, sports," He continued chuckling, "A tiny bit of sleep."

Beckett couldn't help but to smile, "Sounds fun."

"Well of course it is, nothing… Well almost nothing could be as fun."

Beckett went into thought again, _what was the almost? Sex?_ She returned to looking at Castle, who had just offered her lunch. She decided to go.

On the way she wondered,_WHY? WHY? Why didn't I ask? Ughh. _ She let out an oddly loud moan. That scared Castle, he asked, for the second time that day, "Beckett are you okay?" She just then realized what she did, she bit her lips and twiddled with her fingers, responding with much more confidence than before, "Castle, I'm fine, well I was actually wondering if I… I… I-uhhh" Castle replied with, "Uhh… Oh! Here we are"

Beckett was so glad they got to the restaurant. While waiting for their food, Beckett brought up the Hamptons again, "So what type of games you play?" Castle responded, "Oh stuff… Board games, Wii, Rockband" Beckett loved the Wii, and Rock band even, or at least singing. She continued with, "So… umm, you okay with, er…" She was biting her lip, with some force this time. She accidently squealed, "OW!" continuing, "Sorry bit my lip." She frowned, wishing she could have finished her question earlier. Castle started to wonder, _What is wrong with her, I just can't quite figure it out, she brings up the Hamptons and is now having trouble talking!_

Castle finally after thinking a while, thought she might want to go. He wanted to bring it up again, but they just got their food, which distracted them both as they were extremely hungry. They finished their food, and headed back to the precinct.

Just then Castle remembered about the Hamptons. He was about to bring it up, when he was interrupted by Ryan and Esposito. Castle said, pretending to be excited, "Hey, what's up!" He hadn't seen them all day. Both replied with, "Nothing really" Ryan was with his fiancé and Esposito had overslept. Castle knew they were lying when they said nothing.

Castle had gone home to get his laptop and bring it down to the precinct. Beckett had offered to him that he could do that and work at 'our' desk. Castle jumped when he realized she said 'our desk'. She then said, "Well, it's not _my_ desk, you clearly take some of it." Castle wanted to argue back, he didn't know why, but he did, however he restrained himself, he wanted to keep Beckett as happy as possible. Beckett was surprised by that, she almost corrected herself. Then Beckett wanted to bring the Hamptons just as Castle left. She breathed, "Damn, damn, damn" Luckily nobody heard her.

Castle came up with pictures on his laptop screen, he had shown Beckett pictures of what the Hamptons was like.

_Beckett's point of view:_

Wow, that fun. Now I do, really do, want to go. It would be awesome if he could read my mind and ask me if I want to go again. Please Castle, ask! So I don't have to!

_Castle's point of view:_

The look on her face, she clearly wants to go… I think, but what if I ask and she rejects it and gets really made because she doesn't. Must not ask… But, ughh….

Beckett and Castle caught eyes when interrupted by one clumsy Ryan running into another clumsy Esposito. They couldn't help but to crack out in laughs. Just then, to catch each other's eyes again. Back opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finally she looked down at the computer screen again… Ahh the Hamptons. She then looked near Castle over rushing every word of, "Still have an opening for me at the Hamptons?" She had just realized she finally said it. She asked him, _woohoo._

**A/N: So that's all for now! Reviews always help! Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'll still try to update as often as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here it is, sorry if a bit slow, can't get to work on these that often :(**

**Previously: Beckett realized it was just a dream, had trouble asking if she could go to Hamptons, she finally asked**

Beckett was biting her lip very nervously, waiting for an answer from Castle. He just sat there mouth slightly open, staring at her. He finally started, "Um, why do you have the sudden interest in going, Beckett?" Beckett wanted anything but a stupid answer, she wanted a simple yes. Castle continued, "But, yeah, if you'd like to come, you can." He ended up with a big smile on his face, Beckett couldn't help but to smile. Beckett said, "Well, I want to come because…" Because of the dream, because she loves him, she had thought. She continued, "Because, I have a lot of time to take off and I'd be really bored here!" Castle was amused by Beckett's sudden interest. Beckett said, "Well I guess a better hurry up and get ready, when are you leaving?"

"Three hours, or so. Take your time though"

"I'll easily be ready by then"

"K, call me when you want me to pick you up, k?"

Beckett had called extremely early, just about 1 and a half hour from leaving. She had not realized how early it was, she just wanted to go. Castle said Alexis would be ready in about 30 minutes, so he could bring her back to his place. Castle came back with Beckett, saying nothing in the car. Alexis was surprised to see Beckett, as Castle hadn't told her about Beckett coming, he wanted to surprise her. Alexis was wondering why she was coming and if that meant that she and dad are finally together.

Beckett was sitting on the couch, thinking about her dream, she needed to tell Castle. She needed to tell Castle many things. She wanted to tell him, even. She just couldn't, it was somehow so hard. _But why was it so hard, why? What could go wrong with me telling him? _After the thought, she almost let out another moan like in the car earlier that day. When Castle saw her sick looking, he went over to talk to her, "Beckett you okay? You look cold." She was in fact cold, but she was always cold, never had warmth especially after being stuck in the freezer with him, almost dying. She replied, "Um, no I'm fine, just tired is all."

Castle had figured something was wrong with her and with that he went into deep thought, while waiting for Alexis still. _What is it, something's wrong. She's just not normal, wanting to go with us. Maybe be nothing and she is bored, but then what if something is wrong with her. She isn't… dying… is she?_ With that Castle had confronted Beckett, "Beckett are you sure you're okay, I mean you aren't sick or anything?"

"Of course I'm not sick Castle, you would know if I were. Just real tired, didn't get sleep last night." In fact, she rarely got any sleep.

Castle continued the conversation with asking her what she would want to do at the Hamptons, she said everything sounds spectacular. Finally, Alexis had come with everything ready. So they left, to Beckett's surprise they were going in the car and not some ultra-fancy plane. They were quiet most of the way there until Alexis had mentioned if they would be able to swim. Beckett loved swimming. Castle had said that they had a pool that would be all to themselves. Alexis got very excited, and it even brought some excitement to Beckett. She then stated that she liked to swim, when and if she ever got to. Beckett was ready for an inappropriate comment from Castle, but got none. Castle had thought about it for once, restraining himself, for once. Beckett noticed he was being oddly nice the whole way there, not bringing up anything that she didn't want, like their kiss, her remembering what happened after being shot, being stuck in the freezer, or exactly why she wanted to come.

They had finally arrived at his somewhat small place in the Hamptons. Beckett thought it was huge however, especially compared to her place. Beckett had just had a sudden thought, and asked Castle, "Hey Caste where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's doing some dance thing in California. Didn't I already tell you?"

Beckett chuckled then replied, "Nope…"

Castle went to show Beckett the room she could stay in, of course he offered her any room, but he figured that one was best. Beckett thought it was amazing. In all honesty though, she did not want her own room, she wanted to share one with Castle, be stuck in his soft and cuddly body, like in the dream. Ah, the dream, that wonderful dream. The one she needed to tell Castle about.

As Beckett was setting her room, up she heard loud laughs coming from another room. She sighed, wondering how it would actually feel to be in the nice family. _With Rick, my life could be like this all the time… And I could actually stay in a room with him_. To that thought, she sighed again. Hearing more laughs, she went out to see what was going on. They were playing the Wii jumping up and down, having loads of fun. She thought about family again. The one thing she really wanted to share with Castle, a family. She came in to play with them. Castle had offered her to pick a game she wanted, so she did. To that they were having so much fun. Like family. That one word that kept popping up in Beckett's mind. She would love for this to be her everyday life. Castle even thought about her being in his family, he had never had this much fun with any girl (other than Alexis) in his life.

Beckett and Castle were both jumping, when they accidently hit each other to both fall on the floor. Beckett was on Castle, staring into those lovely eyes, just wanting to confess her love. She then noticed the love in his eyes as well, he clearly loved her. She then thought back to being shot, maybe it wasn't just a in the heat of the moment thing when Castle said he loved her. Maybe he meant it overall as well, maybe he thought he wouldn't have another chance to tell her. More and more maybe's came to her mind, when she noticed Castle trying to hold back a loud laugh. To that, she gasped a laugh, and then all three of them were laughing so loudly. Beckett went back to the word again, family.

They finished up with the Wii, to eat a late dinner. Beckett had brought up how fun that was. She almost let slip she had never had that much fun before. When mentioning it, she seemed to be able to tell from Castle's eyes he never had that much fun also. To finish the day up, they went to play a fun, long board game. Beckett had mentioned she rarely go to play any, so she didn't know how to play. Castle kindly explained how. The overall kindness of Castle seemed so 'unplayboyish' of him. She had been expecting inappropriate comments all day, but got none, not even one from him. She admired this very greatly.

Castle had left to use the restroom, he mentioned he would be awhile, so it was just Beckett and Alexis. Beckett started a conversation, "Hey, this is so much fun, I mean…" She had thought about her family, with no mom, "I just have never had this much fun. I'm glad I came. Now I see why Castle is always happy when he comes back from these." Alexis thought for a moment, how her dad hadn't even been this much fun here before. She replied, "Actually, it's not always this fun, it's you being here that makes it fun. And also dad seems to be enjoying himself more." She hesitated and continued, "Kate, err sorry, Beckett… he always has so much fun when you're around, more than normal." Beckett started to think about being in the family again how much fun it would be. Beckett almost even told Alexis that, but somehow wasn't able to. Beckett never thought of Alexis this fun. She always thought Alexis would kind of hate her dad and not like being with him all the time. Alexis's dad even taught her to play poker. Beckett thought back to her family, never doing anything like this.

Castle came back to notice Beckett was in a nice daydream, she suddenly jolted up, saying, "Hi Castle."

"Hey, sorry it took me long"

"Naw, it's fine"

They were both smiling at each other. They finished the game with much more family fun. Beckett never wanted to go back, she wanted to stay with Castle her whole life now, be a family for once. Alexis and Beckett were left alone again, Beckett started up by, "Hey did you really mean that I make his life more fun?"

"Beckett-,"

"You can call me Kate"

"Kate, he never has this much fun, he always has something missing. When you're around he isn't missing a much of that. Kate, I really do think he cares for you.

"You know, Alexis. I… I-," She had trouble continuing, "I like him too, and being around him I also fell more 'life'"

Castle had come in to see them talking. They were all worn out and ready for bed. Beckett had thought about sleeping, being alone, like usual. However she thought even though she was not in the same bed as Castle, she still had some of him in her. She felt much better overall from that day, being in the family. To that she swiftly fell asleep.

**A/N: So that's it for now! **

**Always love reviews. **

**Will still try to update as often as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews always make me feel better!**

**Previously: Beckett went to Hamptons, they had fun, and yeah :)**

Castle was the first one to wake. He decided to make Beckett the best breakfast of her life. He made everything perfectly, he also made a smaller one for Alexis. Beckett had come out of her room to see Castle dancing to music. Just a minute or so later they both heard Alexis. Castle said, "Good morning my two beautifuls." That made Beckett think, _beautiful, not sexy, hot, but beautiful?_ Beckett then went to fix breakfast when interrupted by Castle shoving a plate to Alexis. Beckett sighed as she didn't notice he made her breakfast. She then sat down, looked away, the noticed the big plate of breakfast in front of her. Her eyes lit up, Castle had made her breakfast, yummy looking breakfast. How lovely would this be every day. Beckett started to talk, "Thanks Castle, this looks yummy!"

"Good I wasn't sure you liked all of that."

"I love it."

Alexis eating her food very swiftly, like she was starved, said, "Thanks dad! You're the best!"

"Of course darling. Did you all sleep good?"

Beckett answered, "Yup, now I'm not tired." She finished with a chuckle. She did in fact sleep well, probably the best she has ever slept in a very long time. It was because of yesterday, being with Castle, having much fun like a family.

Alexis had also said she slept well. They finished breakfast to notice Castle hadn't even fixed his own yet, he put the two of them ahead of him. Beckett thought that was very sweet. After breakfast they decided to go for a swim. Beckett was a little nervous thinking about swimming with Castle, but he had been good before, nothing inappropriate.

They had a very fun water-gun fight, which Beckett won. Also Beckett won most of the races. Beckett had said once they got finished and were in the car, "Best of the family!" Just then she realized she said family, which worried her. Castle hadn't said anything, only let out an odd sigh. He, too, wanted her to be family of course. Beckett tried to correct herself, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

When they got back they were going to play the Wii again. This was just as fun as before. This made Beckett even more wanting to be a family with Castle. Castle had also wanted this to be normal life. They had a pleasant lunch. Then they played another awesome board game, which Beckett had won. They had an awesome, delicious dinner, as well. It was another late dinner, so they decided to watch a movie.

Beckett started to get a some-what sad feeling when she realized this was the last night they were going to stay. Beckett had gone to the bathroom, starting to let out some tears. She wanted Castle, she needed him. Castle had noticed her eyes oddly red when she got back, but said nothing. Beckett wanted to talk to Castle about them, but again somehow couldn't. Alexis was in a chair, Castle and Beckett on opposite sides of a couch. She also wanted to cuddle up with him like in the dream, while watching the movie. She started to let little tears out again. This time Castle really noticed, but again said nothing. He thought it best just to let her be, he needed to try and be good in her time of need.

Beckett had trouble focusing on the movie, she even drifted to sleep briefly. Castle tried to pay attention as well, but had a little hard time as he was watching Beckett, and saw how upset she was. He wondered why was she upset, is it because this is just a temporary thing, or…? Finally, the movie ended, Castle noticed Beckett was lightly sleeping, and Alexis had been real tired so she went off to her room to go to sleep.

Castle gave Beckett a slight nudge. She woke up, to see Castle over her. All she could do was stare into those beautiful eyes. Castle then told her, "I'm going off to bed, see you in the morning?"

Beckett replied, "Oh… yeah goodnight."

Beckett drifted off to sleep on the couch again. She was suddenly woken up due to a loud boom. It was a thunderstorm. She didn't really like them, at least the loud noises. Castle came out to check the weather. He noticed Beckett was still on the couch, not in her room. She said, "Hi Castle, do you know how bad it is?"

"No… I was just coming out to check… Let's see…" he continued, "Looks like about 20 more minutes of lightning, then just rain. Beckett had sighed. She decided to go back to her room. When there, she was very cold. She asked Castle for another blanket, which got him into her room. He brought her a heated blanket and a very heavy blanket. Beckett was sitting next to him on her bed. She said, "You know this is nice and all, thanks, Rick." Castle looked over to her, just to notice one of his books on her night stand. He said, "Oh hey, you got one of my books."

"Ahr, yeah…"

"You like it?"

"I guess." She actually loved it.

"Mm, well goodnight, Kate Beckett."

Just as Castle got up, he heard another boom then a loud shriek come from Beckett. He asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just don't like this."

"I can stay if you want until it's done."

"Yeah, I guess, that'd be great."

They sat for a couple minutes, waiting for the storm to pass, when Castle noticed Beckett very lightly sobbing. As Castle put a hand on her thigh, he asked, "Are you okay, Kate?"

Beckett went to look up at him, "Yeah I'm fi- Err, Well actually, Rick, err, Castle… You know it's just being here like family it was so amazing." She continued, staring into his eyes, "I mean, I have never felt like this before." She sighed and continued, again, "Rick, I lo-," BOOM! Another loud thunder came. That had interrupted her, she was actually going to go all out and tell him everything, how she loved him, that dream, how she felt in the freezer, being shot, and the kiss they shared while 'undercover'. Castle looked over to her, she looked completely stunned. She tried to move, but couldn't. Why couldn't she move? Beckett started to give out a slight cry again, she turned and buried her head into his shoulder, he gave her a very soothing hug. The sensation of the hug was awesome, she wondered how a hug could make her feel so better. She went to look up at him, wanting to go in and kiss him. He was staring into her eyes, as she was his. They both clearly shared lover for each other. Just then they heard a door.

_Beckett's point of view:_

Damn, perfect timing, I love him, but erg. And he clearly loves me now. Him saying he loved me, wasn't in the heat of the moment, I don't think. Why? Just, why, were we interrupted?

_Castle's point of view:_

She's clearly hurt somehow; she also clearly loves me, as I love her. But why did we have to get interrupted. Just hope she's okay.

They both rushed to get back together, just when Castle slowly and quietly went out to see if it was Alexis out there. It was, she had said that she couldn't sleep with the storm and was thirsty. The made Castle think even harder again, _Damn it…. Why?_ He made his way back to Beckett's room, She was still sitting there, staring. She finally looked up at him. He said he'd better get her blankets ready. So, she was lying in 'her' bed, getting tucked in by Castle, her best friend. Bringing her some warmth from the extra blankets, she felt most warmth she has almost ever felt, when they hugged. Castle had half collapsed next to her. At first she thought it was on purpose, but then realized he was in pain. Then they were both lying on the bed next to each other. Castle didn't want anything to go wrong again, so he swiftly got up, saying, "Good night beautiful."

_He called me beautiful again, and again, not sexy or hot. He does truly care for me_. She had thought as she realized he was walking out on her. Castle had trouble sleeping that night but finally got to sleep. Beckett had an easy time sleeping, realizing it might not have been a great idea for them to make out or anything, since it might just be because of the circumstances.

**A/N: Well hope that was good… Thinking just one more chapter (maybe more)**

**Also, love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This might be last chapter, I'll let you know at the end (still not sure)**

**Also please review, haven't had any yet and want to know if I'm doing okay!**

**Previously: Beckett had the best day of her life, Castle and Alexis loved it too, Casckett moment at the end :)**

Beckett had woken up, surprisingly early. She didn't hear anybody, so she had time to think things over. She thought about what Alexis said how Castle loves it and feels better when she's around. Also, how/what last night was. She hadn't time to think, because she fell asleep in like 2 minutes, due to Castle tucking her in. In fact she felt like a 'dream' child. Her daddy tucking her in, a great breakfast, games all day, she wanted that to be her life. Beckett went back to thinking about last night. _What was last night? What if we kissed, would it have been true love or just because I was scared and felt safe with him around? Does he know I love him? How does he feel about it? I suppose we need to talk._

Meanwhile Castle was awake and quietly making breakfast. He had no idea she was awake, either. While cooking he also had time to think. He thought and thought again. He had kept going over last night in his head. Who Beckett thought to be a playboy, was actually thinking if what could've happened last night should've.

Beckett crept out, just to make sure no one was awake, she noticed Castle was flipping the last thing on a plate. She came to the kitchen, Castle throwing a plate right in front of her, "Good morning Kate Beckett." She couldn't help but smile with a reply, "Good morning Rick Castle." Castle let out a tiny chuckle, which made Beckett's morning she made him laugh, somehow. Beckett, making sure Alexis wasn't around continued, "Hey… Thanks for being there last night, I really hate storms, I don't know why, they just scare me."

"Always my detective."

To that, Beckett gulped, detective. She totally forgot she was in the police. To distract her, she said, "So… When are we planning on leaving?"

"Oh I don't know whenever we want I guess, we can even stay another night."

Beckett eyes lit up, she would love to stay every night of her life. "I'm fine either way." She replied, frowning that she didn't speak up about staying.

"Well, we can see what Alexis wants." And right then Alexis walked in, right on queue.

"Good morning Kate, dad. What does Alexis want?"

"If she wants to stay another night or go?"

"Stay of course!"

"Beckett, you okay with staying?"

"Of course."

Beckett finally remembered her breakfast, and then she remembered him saying, 'always'. He _was_ always there for here. She started talking again, "Ric-, err, Castle-," He interrupted, "Rick is fine."

"K, then, Rick, thanks for breakfast." She had said smiling.

That day continued like the other, but in a different order. They first played the Wii, watched some television, then went for lunch, came back to swim, then another late dinner. After lunch Alexis brought up the storm. Beckett had said she didn't like them and it kept her up. She even said, "Castle was even there for me." Alexis then mentioned he would always be there for the one he loves. Beckett catching onto every word, thought about if Castle really did love her and if what could've happened last night should've.

Castle had mentioned another movie. However he had almost no intention of actually 'watching' the movie. They all agreed, however it was extremely late when they put it on, so, Alexis went straight to bed. They just left Castle and Beckett to watch the movie. They both however didn't really want to be 'watching' a movie. As Castle went to push play, Beckett remembered about her dream again, them cuddled up on a couch, falling asleep to a movie. Beckett told Castle she was cold, so he got her blankets, which made her feel much better. As he was setting the last one on her, she reached up to Castle saying, "You know you can lie down if you want." Castle was trying to keep his feet as far from her as possible, to try and keep things somewhat normal. However, she just cuddled into his feet more. Beckett wanted more, she wanted to get closer. Castle also wanted to be closer, but he didn't want things to go bad with them. He thought that if they were to do something that could end their relationship as Beckett may not really want it, which is the least he wanted. Beckett sunk down and fell asleep, not to realize her feet were in Castle's face. As he gently moved her feet down, he had noticed her slightly waking, so he stayed there and didn't move the rest of the night. They were both comfortably on the couch now, sleeping, together.

Beckett accidently kicking Castle, woke him up, he needed to get up anyway. He was barely able to get out without waking Beckett. He had very quietly made breakfast to notice her make a moan. She had woken and moaned when she noticed Castle wasn't there, as she wanted him to be. Although, she did sleep extremely well with him. She just then heard Castle's pan making noise, she thought about breakfast again, for the third morning in a row he had made her another best breakfast of her life. She went to see him, breakfast was the same as usual, but when Castle brought up if she slept well. She said, "Yeah fine, you?"

"Yeah I slept fine, I didn't wake you at all, did I?"

Beckett remembered how she had actually slept through everything he did. She then wondered if he had slept there or not. "Umm, no, did you sleep on the couch?"

"Yeah I couldn't get up without waking you, you had your feet right in my face."

"You could've woken me up, you know?"

"Yeah, but you looked so tired and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb."

Beckett thought that was very sweet. She then thought back to feeling like a little child again. She started to stare, when Castle asked, "Beckett, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine… Err, well, actually… If I'm honest with you, I had the best sleep I've ever had, with you there"

Castle had thought, _why is she telling me this? Am I really that soft? _

Just perfect timing, Alexis came in, to break the tension between them. She had noticed how well rested Beckett looked. They had finally told her they fell asleep on the couch together. So many things went through Alexis's mind, _Did they? No… Dad would be different, thought he does seem overjoyed. But what do they mean by slept together? Like all cuddly like 'mom and dad'?_ Castle had noticed Alexis thinking hard, he then corrected her thoughts, telling her they were on opposite ends of the couch, and just fell asleep during the movie.

The day was just as fun as the others. Not until dinner, had Beckett remembered home. She had brought it up with Castle, asking, "Hey, uhh, are _we_ going home tonight?" So many thoughts ran through Castle, _We? Like family? Like husband and wife? And home? Like our home?_ He started slowly, "Umm, do you want to?" Beckett had thought, perfect, she can tell him she wants to stay, but can she actually tell him was the trouble. So she decided, biting her lips, "It's kind of late, if you don't mind staying again, I guess, it's no trouble, it's just late is all." Castle smiled at that, "No, it's fine, I do have to go back by tomorrow though," he had finished, frowning.

**A/N: Well that's all for now.**

**As said earlier, please review lemme know if I'm doing well, as again this is my first multi-chapter and I'm new to this whole thing.**

**So I'm guessing one more chapter again, but I just keep wanted to go on longer, but I don't want it to be drawn out too long, so hoping next one will be last.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry a little slow getting this chapter up! This is the last chapter so, yay!**

**Please review**

**Previously: They decided to stay another night, Beckett and Castle fell asleep on couch together, they have to leave tomorrow.**

Beckett wanted to stay forever still. She grew somewhat sad throughout the rest of the day, thinking about leaving tomorrow. Nobody actually wanted to leave. Castle had to get back for a book signing.

As everyone was worn out, Castle noticed Beckett wasn't anywhere around. He finally looked in her room, to see her sleeping. He had wondered how she could sleep, especially when she slept so well the past few nights. He had figured she was making up for all other nights that she couldn't sleep. He went in quietly to make sure she was in fact a sleep and was okay. He had pulled the blankets over her and gave her a soft kiss in the hair. During all of that, Alexis was looking for Castle and found him, while he was pulling the blankets. She swiftly ran out as she saw Beckett was sleeping and when Castle kissed her. Alexis had confronted her dad outside, "Dad… You know Beckett really, like, _really, likes you." _

"Alexis, I really like her, too, but I think if something were to happen, well I just don't want to ruin my relationship with her. You know, like if we got together or something, I don't want it to be out of her fear."

"But, dad, she cares for you. She doesn't just like you because of her fears or anything."

Beckett slept a long time. Alexis was already a sleep, and Castle was out fixing him a snack. Beckett, not knowing the time, went out expecting there to be much light, and them to be playing something. To her surprise, it was dark, and Castle looked tired. Castle saw her looking, "Hey Beckett, have fun sleeping?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, what time is it, how long was I asleep?"

"Like 4 hours."

Beckett had thought, she slept through four hours of what could've been pure fun and family like times. With that she just smiled, saying, "Well I guess your off to bed?"

"Yeah I guess, if you want we can put a movie on, to get you tired again."

Beckett wasn't tired at all, she was completely awake. Beckett, just realizing she was just wearing a robe and her underwear, wondered why Castle hadn't been doing anything inappropriate, especially with what she was wearing. She had quickly gone to change into pajamas. She came out to find everything perfectly set. She had thought, and even almost said, _how can he do something like that so damn fast?_ Castle was waiting, eating his food, he asked her if she wanted anything, she felt kind of bad as he was so comfortable but she was very hungry and thirsty. They were both sitting eating, when Beckett finished first, she started to lie down. She went in the direction of Castle, he hadn't noticed her move, so he slightly jumped when he felt her head rest on his legs. Once he finished eating; he didn't want to leave, so he had to move her to lie down. He hadn't noticed but she woke up once he had slipped down, to get comfortable. She hadn't made herself noticeably awake, so she just rested her head on his chest. They both swiftly fell asleep.

Alexis came out, expecting breakfast as it was rather late. She didn't see her dad or Beckett up yet. Just as she was heading back to her room, she saw them sweetly cuddled up on the couch, very comfortable looking. Alexis figured they had sex.

Beckett had woke up first, her face right in his chest. This almost scared he as she forgot how she fell asleep last night. She slightly turned, which woke Castle up. He had her wrapped in his arms. He saw her awake, so he said, "Good morning." "Morning Castle," she replied, as she was slowly getting up. She had just then remembered her dream. She needed to tell him, she woke up that morning exactly like she wanted to after falling asleep in the dream. After they conversed about how they slept, Alexis had heard them. She saw them looking very well slept and 'lovely' looking. Alexis said, "Good morning, dad, and Kate." She had looked at them oddly, to try and tell if they did have sex.

"Morning," they had both replied in unison.

Later that morning, Castle confronted her for seeming weird. Alexis had trouble talking, "Did you… you and Kate…" she started to bite her lip. Castle answered, "What? No! Why would you thin- oh… We were on the couch this morning."

"Yeah. Dad, you just are so happy around her, I think it would be good for you."

"We just slept, I mean, nothing happened, I guess she was just uncomfortable is all."

Castle had mentioned they had to leave within 2 hours. That mad Beckett upset, as she didn't want to leave still. They all had their stuff together, when Castle had prepared everything for the trip him. Beckett had to use another bag from Castle for all the stuff he bought her while gone. She had thanked him so many times on the trip, she didn't have to pay for anything as well. _Sweet Rick_, she had thought. They were quiet most of the way back. Alexis had brought up something about how worn out they all seemed. Which made Beckett think, how she was actually having fun and when she had slept, she was still tired.

They had arrived at Beckett's house. Castle had hugged her bye and mentioned if she wanted to come over for dinner, she could. She said she would love to. She would love to be with him.

Castle was very bored they rest of the day signing books. He had thought back to the trip. He did truly love Beckett, but he thought they should start slow. Beckett also sat in her house, cold, bored, lonely, and loveless. She thought back to being like a family, and to Castle saying always to being there for her. She called him like 3 times asking him when she should come for dinner. Finally, she went over, wearing a set of clothes Castle bought for her.

"Hi, Kate!"

"Umm, hi, Alexis"

"Let dad know I left, and bye!"

Beckett looked rather confused; Castle had greeted her then explained she was going to a friend's house for the night. They had a very delicious dinner. They had found themselves on his couch, laughing at pictures of them during the trip. Beckett had time to think while at her house, she decided she would try to tell Castle about, well, everything. Beckett had started a conversation, "Hey Castle, the trip was amazing, I mean I had _SO_ much fun," she started fidgeting with her fingers, "and I, well, thanks for being there." She started slowly again, "I need to tell you something," she finished tapering off. They were both staring into each other's eyes. She continued, breathing heavily, "It's just," she couldn't continue. Castle had started, "Beckett, you can tell me anything, anything is okay."

Instead of talking, she went in to hug him. "I, Rick, well, I…" Her heart was thumping heavily, "I love you," she had let out a breath she had seemed to be holding for minutes, hours, or even months. She continued, "And well, us stuck in that freezer, ever since then I've been missing more than before. And when we kissed I felt much better, it felt good. And," she started breathing heavily again, she was surprised Castle wasn't interrupting her. "And, well I remember after being shot." Castle looked surprise, he started to talk, when she started again, "And us being in there like family, it felt good, well great, err, perfect is what it felt like." She was almost crying now, "I just love you." Caslte was holding her in his arms now, "I love you too, Kate," he continued, "And I also felt something missing ever since the freezer, and I'm glad your alive, I also loved that family feeling, and I love you." With that, they kissed for a long, long time.

They had unknowingly fallen asleep on the couch. Waking up, Castle said, "Good morning love." Beckett replied, "Morning, love."

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally done! Hope you all enjoyed**

**Please review and let me know how I did, I'm still new to this and want to do more stories!**


End file.
